Te vengaré
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Cuando intentaba recordar solo podía ver el fuego consumiéndolo todo. Solo podía oír los gritos de su pueblo. Solo podía pensar en venganza. Aunque había un recuerdo, solo uno, que aún le hacía sonreír.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de No.6 me pertenece.

**Dedicatoria: **Realmente no estoy muy contenta con esta historia, debe ser que no estoy acostumbrada del todo a escribir de animes o, no sé, pero no me gusta cómo ha quedado. De todas formas, espero que a ti te guste, **Misila**, y, si no, siempre puedes odiarme y planear mi muerte. No me opondré.

* * *

><p><strong>TE VENGARÉ<strong>

* * *

><p>Día tras día, aquella anciana le hacía entrenar, prepararse para el momento en el que pudieran tomar venganza de la injusticia llevada a cabo con su pueblo. Y si algún día bajaba su rendimiento ella le recordaba el fuego quemando lentamente todos los árboles, la sinfonía de gritos que inundaron sus oídos: gritos provenientes de personas y gritos provenientes de las plantas. Le recordaba que si estaba vivo era para vengar a todos los muertos.<p>

Aquella ciudad se alzaba sobre los huesos de sus bosques y estaba decorada con la sangre de su pueblo.

Aquella anciana se convirtió en su abuela, le entrenaba, poco a poco, es cierto, pero también le contaba cuentos, historias de su pueblo, le cantaba canciones que parecían ser acompañadas por la naturaleza.

Nezumi no se relacionó con nadie más que ella en su infancia, vivían apartados del objetivo de su odio, No.6, y subsistían con lo poco que la naturaleza les otorgaba.

El joven corrió alrededor de la casa, detrás de un pequeño conejo que había estado observando durante varios minutos, preparado para cazarlo, pero este era más rápido que él, por lo que pronto se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, resoplando mientras arrancaba la hierba del suelo.

_Habría sido genial poderlo cazar para que la abuela lo cocinara_ —pensó.

Se tumbó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, escuchando el viento. La abuela le había dicho que si se escuchaba atentamente al viento se podía oír el susurro de los espíritus del bosque, de sus antepasados, que cantaban alegremente.

Se concentró, pero solo le llegaba el oído del conejo huyendo lejos de él, como si se estuviera riendo de su torpeza. Rodó hasta quedar bocabajo y dejó que el sol le diera de lleno en la espalda.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que la abuela le despertó y le puso un plato de comida frente a él. Nezumi se frotó los ojos mientras disfrutaba del olor de la comida. Olía deliciosa.

—¡Es conejo! —gritó sorprendido tras probarla. La abuela sonrió mientras le revolvía el pelo.

—Cuando salí a ver qué estabas haciendo el conejo estaba acurrucado a tu lado, parece ser que tienes el espíritu del pueblo de los bosques todavía en ti. Anda, come.

Nezumi terminó de comer y bajó al río. Allí se sentó en la orilla y vio cómo los peces nadaban unidos.

_Tienes el espíritu del pueblo de los bosques todavía en ti_. Había dicho su abuela. Pero él no estaba seguro de ello, empezaba a olvidar la canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba cuando se iba a dormir. Empezaba a olvidar cómo era su pueblo antes de que el fuego lo arrasara todo. En su mente, cada vez que intentaba evocar un recuerdo de su infancia en su hogar, no conseguía nada más que ver fuego a su alrededor, o imágenes difuminadas que eran consumidas. Junto con aquellos recuerdos el único sentimiento que surgía era la impotencia de ver cómo todos morían y no ser capaz de hacer nada.

Recordaba como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas al escuchar los gritos mientras era arrastrado lejos del fuego por su abuela. Recordaba la frescura de estas en comparación al asfixiante calor de las llamas.

Apretó los puños contra el suelo, mientras intentaba recordar a su madre o algún recuerdo con ella, sin éxito. Todos habían desaparecido, sustituidos por el fuego y por los gritos.

Solo quedaba uno en el que su madre se giraba sonriente con un ramo de flores en la mano mientras él miraba sorprendido a un pájaro que estaba posado en su hombro. Aquel recuerdo sólo le venía cuando dormía y había sido el principal motivo por el que, al principio, cuando escaparon de su hogar, se pasara días y días tumbado, en un duermevela constante.

Suspiró y se tumbó en la hierba, disfrutando una vez más de aquel recuerdo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

_Mamá, lograré vengarte_.

* * *

><p>FIN<p> 


End file.
